


The Love of The Pisces Saint

by PiscesRain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Forgiveness, Former Lovers - Freeform, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesRain/pseuds/PiscesRain
Summary: Après la résurrection des chevaliers d'Or par Odin, les choses redeviennent peu à peu normales et la paix règne au Sanctuaire. Cependant, on ne peut en dire autant de la vie de Gabriel, une amie d'enfance des chevaliers d'Or, dont le règne de Saga a eu un impact désastreux sur sa relation avec le chevalier des Poissons, le bel Aphrodite.





	The Love of The Pisces Saint

-A-Aphrodite...

Sans pouvoir réprimer un gémissement, je tentais de plaquer mes mains contre mon visage, mais c'était peine perdue. La vue du sang qui coulait le long de mon corps ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur que je ressentais. J'avais mal, si mal, mais malgré tout, c'était mon coeur qui souffrait le plus.

Comment Aphrodite avait-il pu me faire une telle chose ?

-Plus jamais, Gabriel, plus jamais, menaça-t-il en me foudroyant du regard; ses yeux bleus étaient glaciales: pas une once de sympathie ni de pitié n'y luisait. Si jamais je te surprends encore en train d'essayer de t'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la maison du Grand Pope, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Je gémissais encore de douleur, serrant ma main contre ma peau ensanglantée.

Les épines de la rose que le chevalier de la douzième constellation du zodiaque avait lancée contre le pilier à ma droite s'étaient immédiatement implantées à l'intérieure de ma peau, provoquant une sensation de brûlure qui commençait à se propager de mon bras droit jusqu'à ma cuisse droite. Je savais par expérience que le cosmos d'Aphrodite y était pour quelque chose.

-S-S'il-te-plaît, Aphrodite, je le suppliai, ma voix pleurante se transformait en murmure alors qu'une force poussait mes paupières à se fermer. La fatigue ? La peur ? Le désespoir ou l'incrédulité ? Quelle était la force responsable ? Je ne pouvais le savoir, car au même moment, la voix d'Aphrodite se faisait bien plus terrifiante.

-Vas-t'en. Dit-il simplement, ses yeux se détournant de mon corps meurtrie avec un désintérêt qui me blessait bien plus que je ne souhaitais l'admettre. Je t'ai avisée à plusieurs reprises que le Pope ne souhaitait pas être dérangé, qu'il ne désirait voir personne, que même les chevaliers d'Athéna ne pouvaient réclamer une audience, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté; tu as quand même osé essayer de franchir mon temple sans ma permission et tenter de t'opposer à la volonté suprême du Pope. Quel serait le châtiment approprié pour toi, Gabriel ? Puisque nous étions amis d'enfance, je vais en rester là. Mais recommence, et c'est dans ton sang que le poison de mes roses trouvera logis.

Les longues et belles boucles d'or d'Aphrodite, qui cascadaient sur son armure au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, étaient la dernière chose que je voyais avant que ma vision ne devienne floue, jusqu'à noircir comme de l'encre.

Quelque chose d'humide, des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ma joue, me réveilla. Avec un long soupir, je gémissais et secouait la tête, essayant de me débarrasser de la fatigue qui hantait mes yeux.

J'avais encore refait ce cauchemar.

Depuis qu'Odin, roi des dieux Nordiques, avait ressuscité les Ors, les souvenirs du jour où mon ami d'enfance m'avait si cruellement attaquée refaisaient de plus en plus surface.

-Tu es réveillée, Gabriel ? La voix de Mu demanda gentiment en frappant la porte. Il n'avait pas pénétré la pièce et était resté à l'extérieur, et je lui en étais reconnaissante de toujours respecter mon intimité.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

-Tu as crié, alors je me suis inquiété... dit-il lorsque j'étais sortie.

-Oh, excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété, lui répondis-je alors que j'aidai son disciple, Kiki, à mettre la table. J'ai juste refait un mauvais rêve...

Depuis l'enfance, je vivais au sanctuaire. Mes parents et mes deux soeurs, Charlie et Emmanuelle, étaient morts lors d'un accident. Le pope Shion, qui à l'époque, passait par là en compagnie de Saga, m'avait recueillie et amenée au sanctuaire. Cela n'avait pas été facile, car nous ne parlions pas du tout la même langue, mais Camus du Verseau qui venait du même pays que moi, m'avait beaucoup aidée et était devenu l'un de mes amis les plus proches.

Il s'était avéré que je n'étais pas faite pour combattre. Aux entraînements, j'étais toujours la plus lente, et celle qui se fatiguait le plus vite. Mon corps était bien trop faible pour ça.

Le Pope Shion avait alors décidé de m'enseigner l'art de la médecine. Cela avait été une expérience satisfaisante... Jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

-Au fait, diit Mu en me coupant de mes pensées. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller à la maison du grand Pope pour moi ? Je dois me rendre à Jamir demain et Shion ne m'a toujours pas remis l'armure qu'il était censé me confier. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais je dois m'occuper de l'entraînement de Kiki.

Je souriais au gentil chevalier d'Or du bélier, malgré la panique et la tristesse qui commençaient petit à petit à envahir le bas de mon ventre. Des flash de mon cauchemar d'il y'avait quelques minutes me revenaient à une grande vitesse.

Mu ne savait pas que la dernière fois que j'avais tenté d'aller voir le grand Pope, les choses s'étaient très mal passées.

-Pas de souci ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire. Intérieurement, je m'étranglais en sentant à quel point ce sourire semblait faux.

Si il y avait une chose que la vie m'avait apprise, c'était de toujours essayé de rendre service à ceux qui m'avaient aidée, même dans les situations les plus difficiles. Enfin, vu le traité de paix actuel entre la déesse Athéna et son oncle Hadès, les situations difficiles étaient plutôt la coexistence entre les chevaliers d'Or et de Bronze. Principalement Milo et d'autres chevaliers faisaient des entraînements très intensifs avec les Bronze et les Argents, entraînements qui, quand trop passionnels, provoquaient parfois de nombreux dégâts matériaux: le temple à moitié détruit de Shura en avait fait les frais.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner, j'entreprenais mon voyage vers la maison du grand pope. La plupart des chevaliers d'Or étaient déjà levés; soit ils s'entraînaient, soit ils gardaient leur temple.

Aiolia me fit un sourire lorsque je passai près de lui. Milo et Camus semblaient absents, probablement dans les gradins avec d'autres chevaliers.

Pour autant, malgré la lenteur avec laquelle je marchais, les battements de mon coeur et le sentiment de malaise que j'éprouvais ne cessaient d'augmenter, au point même où je croyais entendre ces battements dans mes oreilles. Je redoutais le moment où j'aurais à demander la permission de passer à travers son temple.

Aphrodite.

Chevalier de la constellation des Poissons.

Ma gorge devenait toute sèche. Je me rapprochais de son temple, de plus en plus.

Le revoir, surtout après le fiasco de notre dernière rencontre, me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Depuis l'unique jour où ses roses m'avaient fait du mal, nous ne nous étions plus jamais reparlés. Pas même lorsque Odin les avait ramenés à la vie, lui et les autres chevaliers d'Or. J'avais reparlé à tout le monde, même Masque de la mort, aussi appelé Angelo. Tout le monde sauf lui.

J'avais pris soin de l'éviter, restant dans la boutique que m'avait léguée le père d'une vieille amie, au village de Rodorio. De faire comme si sa présence était inexistante, et personne ne semblait encore l'avoir remarqué. Mu ne m'aurait jamais délibérément mise dans une situation aussi éprouvante après tout. De son côté, Aphrodite n'avait pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec moi; c'était un indice assez suffisant: il ne souhaitait pas me voir.

Penser de telles choses me blessait, car je les savais vraies. Même si au fond, je désirais que ce soit le contraire, qu'il cherchait ma présence, nous ne pourrions plus jamais revenir à l'époque où nous étions amis.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration, l'odeur enivrante des roses m'envahissant déjà; j'y étais; l'endroit où je redoutais le plus d'être: le temple des poissons jumeaux. Il n'avait pas tant changé, les mêmes piliers et la même allure, et toujours cette odeur de roses...

Instinctivement, je me mettais à avaler ma salive. La dernière fois que j'avais posé un pied dans ce temple, j'en étais ressortie ensanglantée et à moitié évanouie dans les bras du Verseau: le poison qui était resté sur les épines de la rose d'Aphrodite avait été très faible mais présent, suffisamment pour m'assommer pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que je retrouve connaissance.

Evidemment, je n'étais pas naive. Je connaissais les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était montré si cruel avec moi ce jour-là; Saga, complètement corrompu, avait usurpé l'identité du Pope Shion, et moi, voulant revoir celui que j'avais considéré comme mon père, j'avais réclamé une audience, me jetant littéralement dans la gueule du loup.

Aphrodite avait été un traître -Shura et Masque de la Mort aussi. Mais il avait juste tenté de m'éloigner de la partie maléfique de Saga, et têtue comme j'étais, me faire du mal sous les yeux de Saga qui observait de loin, avait été la double solution: me protéger, et le convaincre de sa fidélité. Mais à cette époque, la fille que j'étais n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et elle avait été blessée, si blessée qu'elle l'avait gardé pour elle. C'était Shaka qui m'avait plus tard rendue visite et soignée.

Pourquoi je me torture comme ça ? ça ne sert à rien de ressasser un passé aussi douloureux...

-Gabriel ?

Le son de cette voix, si proche et masculine, me rendait muette. Mes yeux restaient fixés en face de moi, jusqu'à ce que la forme de l'armure d'un Or puisse apparaître. Puis je le voyais enfin; Aphrodite.

Il n'avait pas tant changé, si ce n'était qu'il avait grandi de taille depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vus; cela remontait à mes seize ans, j'en avais vingt-trois maintenant, une année de moins que lui.

Grand, musclé, blond aux belles boucles volant au souffle du vent, yeux bleus claires, lèvres rosées naturellement (A/N: Ce n'est pas la version efféminée de l'animé lol. Dans le manga de base, les lèvres d'Aphro ont une couleur spéciale, mais il ne se maquille pas), peau blanche comme la neige. Une expression de surprise, presque de choc, dominait pourtant son visage: ses sourcils étaient recourbés vers le haut, comme si le beau Suédois n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le voir ainsi me rendait encore plus nerveuse.

-Aphrodite.

Longtemps, si longtemps ! Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pu prononcer son nom ! La sensation de son prénom que mes lèvres murmuraient me procurait un plaisir inouie; au même moment, les yeux du chevalier s'obscurcissaient légèrement avant de retrouver leur lueur habituel.

Cherchant d'une manière désespérée à formuler ce que mes pensées voulaient dire, je prenais quelques secondes d'inspiration.

-Je... Je te demande la permission de traverser ton temple, me lançai-je aussitôt d'une voix tremblante. Intérieurement, je grimaçai d'embarras en entendant ma voix. Je regardai Aphrodite difficilement, son allure était aussi impressionnante qu'auparavant, son cosmos toujours aussi fort.

Le chevalier sembla complètement étonné. Il fronça des sourcils et me lança un regard si médusé que mon rythme cardiaque augmentait encore plus. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait se transformer en bombe et exploser: ses yeux luisaient d'incrédulité, ses joues blanches prenaient une teinte rougeâtre, ses lèvres étaient rassemblées en une expression confuse.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il dura quelques minutes, où j'étais incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et bougeais des pieds en tentant de regarder ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que la voix surprise du chevalier des Poissons résonne.

-Mon temple... ? Tu souhaites passer... ?

Je hochais de la tête nerveusement, désirant en finir au plus vite avec cette situation et cette ambiance pesantes. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être: La partie démoniaque de Saga avait été anéantie, Hadès n'était plus une menace, et les habitants du Sanctuaire allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait. Hélas ! Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette image de mon esprit: l'image d'Aphrodite qui me faisait mal.

Soudain, son visage s'assombrit, une centaine d'émotions défilant à travers ses beaux yeux. Je ne pouvais en identifier aucune. Le simple fait d'être là, avec lui, de lui avoir adressé la parole, me semblait être une illusion.

Il se mordait les lèvres un moment, m'observant pendant un instant. Mes yeux suivaient le mouvement de ses lèvres et une chaleur aussi forte que celle du désert naissait dans mon bas ventre, rendant mes joues rouges. Je me maudissais instantanément, sachant très bien ce que je ressentais.

Le désir.

Je croyais qu'Aphrodite allait me dire quelque chose, qu'il avait peut-être remarqué mon état, qu'il allait même cruellement s'en moquer, mais un masque de glace finit par masquer ses émotions.

-Permission accordée.

Cela semblait si irréelle comparé à la dernière fois. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un autre monde tant cela me semblait impossible. La voix d'Aphrodite n'avait été qu'un doux murmure, mais elle avait gardé ce ton froid et neutre que je lui connaissais depuis l'époque du règne de Saga.

Je baissai mon regard, murmurant un inaudible "merci", avant de me presser vers le palais du Pope, là où résidaient la déesse Athéna et le Shion.

-Grand pope, déesse Athéna. Je suis venue par l'intermédiaire du Bélier Mu. Il dit qu'une armure doit être récupérée.

-En effet, la voix de Shion, l'ancien Bélier et maître de Mu, résonna, forte mas douce. Alors qu'il m'adressait la parole, son regard sur moi était doux, tout autant que l'était celui de Saori Kido. Il s'agit de l'armure du treizième gardien, le serpent d'Ophiotaure.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, surpris. Le treizième gardien ? Il s'agissait presque d'un mythe! J'avais entendu des rumeurs venant de Camus, mais...

-Comment cela est-il possible ? Soufflai-je. Je croyais que le dernier avait été maudit par les dieux de l'Olympe à cause de son hubris, et que son armure avait été anéantie.

-Cela est vrai. Intervint Athéna, son sceptre à la main. Il fut frappé par la foudre de mon père, cependant, les restes de son armure n'ont pas été avalés par la terre. Je les avais récupérés et les avais mis en lieu sûr. J'avais chargé le Pope de les enterrer sous ma statue jusqu'au moment où je pourrais la recréer. Le cosmo du dernier chevalier était encore sur l'armure, cela lui a permis de conserver une partie de ses propriétés.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Si nous avions une arme aussi puissante que la redoutable armure du légendaire treizième gardien, pourquoi Athéna ne s'en était-elle pas servie plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour la réparer, Déesse?

-Même si l'armure n'avais pas été détruite, il lui fallait du temps pour se régénérer. Non seulement ça, mais nous ne possédions pas la technologie nécessaire, et si mon père s'était rendu compte de mes intentions alors que le treizième venait juste d'être anéanti... Tu comprends, Gabriel. Ce n'était pas le moment opportun.

-Je... Oui, dis-je silencieusement. Je comprends parfaitement. Je vais la remettre à Mu.

-S'il-te-plaît, dit la Déesse en souriant.

Curieusement, l'armure d'or que je portais derrière mon dos était bien moins lourde que ce à quoi j'avais pu m'attendre. Mais même si j'avais eu la chance de ne pas croiser Aphrodite lorsque j'avais de nouveau retraversé son temple, je me hâtais de rentrer au temple du Bélier.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais plus jamais revu. Lorsqu'il traversait le temple du Bélier, je ressentais sa présence, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'aller lui reparler, d'aller lui dire que j'avais compris ses intentions, que je lui avais pardonné, même si j'avais encore peur de lui; que même si je n'approuvais absolument pas ses méthodes, je savais que face à ma curiosité et face à l'ombre de Saga qui menaçait le Sanctuaire, il n'avait pas pu trouver d'autres solutions afin de me protéger et d'éviter les soupçons du côté maléfique de l'ancien Gémeau.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, s'exclama Aldébaran lorsque je descendais les marches de son temple.

-Mu s'en va à Jamir, dis-je en m'arrêtant un moment, lui lançant un simple regard. A cette heure ci, je m'attendais à voir le Taureau dans les gradins, mais je m'abstenais de faire un commentaire.

A cause de certains problèmes d'inondations, je ne pouvais plus entrer dans la petite maison dans laquelle j'habitais à Rodorio. Le Bélier avait gentiment proposé de m'héberger le temps que cela cesse.

Soudain, je me raidissais. Il valait mieux que je ne m'éternise pas. Le cosmos d'Aphrodite se rapprochait de plus ne plus et malgré mes envies, je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter à nouveau.

Je suis vraiment une lâche. Je me sentais désolée pour moi-même, lâche à ce point, le courage ne semblait pas me sourire et encore moins me soutenir.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher quand je revoyais Aphrodite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Parques, filles de Zeus, avaient voulu que l'on se voit autant de fois en l'espace d'une journée; alors que depuis qu'ils avaient été ressuscités, après la défaite d'Hadès et la signature du traité proposé par le Roi Zeus, ainsi que la brève période que les Ors avaient passé à Asgard, il y'avait de cela une année, je ne l'avais jamais aperçu (ou plutôt, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter).

C'était non loin des gradins, à proximité du village de Rodorio. Il s'agissait d'un ancien temple dédié à la déesse Athéna. Au fil des siècles et des batailles, il avait été trop amoché pour être réparé, et avait du être abandonné. Il s'agissait d'un réel gâchis, car bien que le temple n'était pas assez grand pour contenir un espace similaire à celui de trois pièces, il était situé à un endroit donnant sur une vue resplendissante: une baie où se dessinaient les contours des maisons du village. De derrière le temple, on pouvait apercevoir le Sanctuaire et sa verdure, ses plantes, toute la nature qu'il avait à offrir: plantes diverses, fleurs de toutes les couleurs... Et le couché de soleil vu de l'angle de la baie était d'une beauté époustouflante: les couleurs rouges et violettes, teintes du soleil sur le ciel, le coloraient comme un tableau de peinture; il lançait même des reflets sur le village de Rodorio, situé juste en dessous.

Au moment même où je m'étais avancée jusqu'au fond du temple pour apprécier cette vue, ainsi qu'un peu de paix afin de me remettre de mes émotions, je distinguais la silhouette d'Aphrodite, assise sur une des bordures du temple, un peu comme un genre de banc. L'armure d'Or du chevalier des Poissons rayonnait sous le soleil, et donnait encore plus de couleur au temple fait de marbre, dont le sol, bien que mal en point, semblait avoir gardé sa couleur au fil des siècle.

Je commençais déjà à me maudire. J'allais m'en aller lorsque son regard se posait sur moi. Je n'avais pas senti son cosmos, il n'avait pas voulu être remarqué. Mais lui avait ressenti le mien et m'avait délibérément laissée venir à lui.

J'avalais ma salive, en proie à des sensations désagréables entre mes cuisses et mon bas ventre; je stressais encore, mais je sentais autre chose, ce désir que je réprimais depuis ce fameux jour.

-E-excuse-m-moi, dis-je nerveusement, ma gorge devenant sèche. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te déranger, ajoutai-je lorsque sa tête changeait de position pour mieux m'observer. Il était assis, les genoux l'un sur l'autre et croisé, une main sous son menton, et son regard perdu dans la vue; du moins, avant que je n'entre en scène.

Un silence pesant s'installa encore, et je finis par regarder ailleurs alors que lui, m'observait toujours, yeux penseurs et profonds. Son regard me mettait si mal à l'aise que mes pieds décidaient de bouger comme si j'allais me déplacer.

Finalement, comme il me regardait toujours sans rien dire, je décidais de m'en aller. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre un moment aussi désagréable, et je n'étais toujours pas prête à lui avouer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger, murmurai-je en me reculant, je vais m'en aller.

-Non, attends!

J'agrandissais mes yeux, choquée, alors que mon coeur manquait un battement. Entendre la voix d'Aphrodite me faisait encore des effets. J'avais du mal à me réhabituer... C'était presque comme un nouveau son...

Il s'était levé promptement, une lueur étrange mais inquiète dans ses yeux. Tout en me regardant, il se mordait la lèvre, la chaleur s'incrustant au travers de ma peau face à son geste.

Soudain, il baissait son regard vers sa droite, à côté de la baie.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en aller, dit-il d'une voix douce et triste. Puis, il remonta sa tête, posant son regard sur moi. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

J'en étais émue, peut-être trop émue.

Aphrodite, après tout ce qui s'était passé, même après avoir été assez distant plus tôt aujourd'hui, faisait un premier pas vers moi; il m'ouvrait la voie, me laissant peut-être percevoir ses intentions. Voulait-il, lui aussi, parler du passé ? Me présenter des excuses que j'attendais depuis des années ? S'expliquer ?

Mais d'un autre côté, ma vigilance restait en alerte. J'avais peur d'être blessée à nouveau, même si, au fond, j'étais persuadée du fait que cela ne se reproduirait pas; une petite part de moi-même refusait d'abandonner cette idée.

-Je...

La beauté unique du chevalier des Poissons, ainsi que l'expression de supplication qui luisait sur son visage, me donnaient envie de l'écouter, de rester ici, de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Mon coeur battait trop vite, mes cuisses me brûlaient, et même si je n'avais jamais été touchée et que je n'avais jamais touché qui que ce soit, je savais que le cas était différent pour Aphrodite. Il connaissait le désir de la chaire, savait ce qu'il signifiait, et si je restais ici, au près de lui, je ne m'en sortirais pas; il le verrait, le remarquerait, et je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais était réciproque.

Je n'étais toujours pas prête.

-Je... Je ne peux pas.

Les yeux du chevalier de la constellation des Poissons s'agrandirent, une intense lueur de déception y luisant. Il prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux fixant mon visage qui rougissait.

Il fallait que je m'en aille, loin. J'avais envie de pleurer et je savais que si je prononçais un seul mot, ma voix allait se mettre à trembler.

Plus tard, dans le temple de Mu, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Si le Bélier avait senti ma détresse à travers mon cosmos, il n'avait pas tenté de venir me parler, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Mu, mais il savait laisser la place aux choses et choisir le bon moment.

Les semaines passaient et mon appréhension était confirmée, et je m'éloignais de plus ne plus de mon objectif initial. Une part de moi me murmurait que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, que j'éviterais d'être blessée à nouveau.

De son côté, Aphrodite n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit, et les choses redevenaient comme avant. Je n'avais plus senti son cosmos, et je tentais d'oublier notre dernière rencontre.

Cependant, les Fates ne semblaient pas vouloir me laisser en paix.

C'était un vendredi soir, alors qu'Aiolia et les autres saints avaient été appelés à la maison du grand Pope par la déesse Athéna, sans doute à propos de l'ancienne armure d'Or, les Bronze étaient partis s'entraîner dans les gradins. Pour ma part, j'étais restée dans le temple du Bélier. Depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Aphrodite, je sortais de moins en moins du temple.

-Tu parles d'un temps de paix... Une voix grommela dehors à l'entrée du temple. Le cosmos n'était pas agressif, juste irrité.

-Eh bien, eh bien... dis-je en allant à l'entrée du temple. Shun d'Andromède et Yoga du Cygne étaient sur les marches, le blond avait l'air d'avoir envie d'exploser.

-Ah, Gabriel ! S'écria Shun en me voyant, ses yeux brillaient sous le ciel noir et étoilé du Sanctuaire. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que je le connaissais, lui et les autres chevaliers de Bronze, mais j'avais développé des liens assez forts avec eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Seiya a encore disparu on-ne-sait-où, murmura Yoga. Seuls les ors ont été conviés à la réunion, il s'est probablement faufilé en douce afin de voir Athéna.

Je souriais immédiatement, en proie à une étrange nostalgie.

-Tenma aime vraiment Sasha. Plaisantai-je.

Les deux bronze me regardèrent, perplexes, avant que je ne réalise ce que je venais de faire.

-Tenma ?

-Sasha?

-Ah...

Mal à l'aise, je détournai le regard.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais depuis l'enfance, lorsque l'on me parlait de la déesse Athéna, dans ma tête, je l'avais toujours visualisée comme une personne se prénommant "Sasha". Il en était de même lorsque j'avais récemment rencontré le chevalier de Pégase, je confondais également son nom en l'appelant "Tenma".

Pour une raison que je n'avais jamais comprise, Doko et Shion avaient échangé beaucoup de regards bienveillants lorsque ces "erreurs" avaient commencé à se produire.

-Excusez-moi... Alors, dis-je pour changer de sujet, désireuse d'oublier ce moment d'inconfort. Vous êtes venus récupérer Seiya ?

-Eh bien-

Je tressaillais. L'aura d'Aphrodite m'enveloppa soudainement. Et tout ce que j'avais tenté de refouler me soufflait au visage avec une telle intensité que j'en avais presque le souffle coupé.

-Le pope vous demande, Chevaliers de Bronze.

Les bronze acquiesçaient. Shun saluait brièvement Aphrodite, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, avant que Yoga ne le rejoigne et qu'ils montent les marches.

-Tu as l'intention de rester dos tourné ?

Réprimant soupir, je fis volte-face, me retrouvant à moins d'un mètre de l'Or. Sa proximité me faisait trembler, la chaleur familière baignant dans mon ventre alors que des papillons s'y baignaient.

J'avalais ma salive, respirant bruyamment, sous le regard pénétrant du Poisson. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui ré-adresser la parole après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais visiblement...

Son visage était calme, marqué par une fatigue que je ne lui connaissais pourtant pas. Ses yeux bleus, fixés sur mon visage, luisaient intensément.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi que le grand pope a envoyé pour récupérer les bronze?

Il fallait que je parle, que je dise quelque chose, sinon, j'exploserais. Je serais incapable de me retenir de pleurer, ou de me laisser aller à des pensées... Vraiment lubriques.

Aphrodite fronça des sourcils.

Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son armure d'or, il n'était vêtu que d'une simple tenue grecque, un genre de robe s'arrêtant à ses cuisses et un pantalon, avec des sandales. C'était une des tenues d'entraînements les plus fréquentes. Elle traçait ses muscles, les mettait en valeur, mais elle n'avait pas de manches, et mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer ses bras forts, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres attirent mon attention.

-Il semblerait que j'étais le seul disposé à quitter une réunion afin de les récupérer. Pégase s'est incrusté sans avoir été invité. Nous savions avec leur cosmos, que le Cygne et Andromède recherchaient leur camarade, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Oh...

Un sentiment de gêne s'installa peu à peu en moi. Avec un dernier regard dans ma direction, Aphrodite se retourna et monta les marches menant au temple du Bélier.

Quelque chose se passait en ce moment. Quelque chose en moi était en train de se réveiller, désespérée. Une voix me disait de me ressaisir, de faire quelque chose avant qu'il n'était définitivement trop tard. Si tu attends encore, le temps construira un pont plus long entre vous.

Comme si cette chose qui se produisait à l'intérieure de moi prenait le contrôle total, je me mettais à crier:

-Attends !

Le chevalier stoppait ses mouvements immédiatement. Je le voyais se retourner vers moi, ses beaux cheveux blonds tournant autour de lui comme de la soie.

Je respirais fort, ne trouvant pas les mots. J'étais au milieu des marches, et lui en haut, à l'extrémité.

-Je...

La chose qui m'avait contrôlée avait disparu, comme pour dire "c'est ton tour, maintenant".

-Oui ? Aphrodite répondit. Sa voix était si douce... Et si triste à la fois.

-Je suis désolée... Dis-je, soudain triste en le regardant. Je ne peux jamais te dire ce que je souhaite... Finissais-je par murmurer.

Les yeux d'Aphrodite se mirent à briller d'une lumière étrange. Il leva sa main et la tendit vers moi. Sur ses lèvres, le même sourire que je lui avais connu étant enfant, se dessinait peu à peu.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il, alors qu'il entreprit de redescendre les marches qu'il avait tout juste montées. Tu n'arrives jamais à m'exprimer ce que tu ressens.

Mon coeur accélérait ses battements, au fur et à mesure que le magnifique Chevalier des Poissons se rapprochait. En se déplaçant, l'amure qu'il portait brillait dans la nuit.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Encore, encore... Quelques centimètres...

-Pardonne-moi, Aphrodite... Il y'a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire... Je frémissais lorsque sa main caressait finalement ma joue, toute rouge. J'avais envie de fermer les yeux et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Avec un autre sourire, Aphrodite se baissa pour embrasser ma joue.

-Non, Gabriel... Je... C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai toujours eu honte de te reparler après cette fameuse nuit. Je pensais que tu n'avais sûrement pas envie de me revoir.

-J'avais envie de te revoir ! Criai-je. J'avais... Je ne savais juste pas comment le formuler...

Je mordis mes lèvres, un soupir fatigué en sortant. Pourtant, plus le temps avec Aphrodite passait, et mieux je me sentais. Je pouvais le dire, lui parler...

-Aphrodite, je veux que tu me regardes.

Ses yeux bleus déjà ancrés dans les miens, son sourire s'élargissait.

-Je ne fais que ça, Gabriel. Depuis que l'on se connait, toi et moi, tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais autant admirée de toute ma vie.

La chaleur entre mes cuisses s'affolait.

-Je ne... T'en veux plus. Pour ce qui s'est passé avec Saga. Je sais que tu n'avais pas eu d'autres choix, et que Saga regardait, qu'il fallait que tu lui prouves ta loyauté.

-Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir, ses yeux posant mille et une autres questions à la fois. Penses-tu vraiment que j'en sois digne, Gabriel ? Je t'ai blessée avec mes roses, t'ai dit des choses horribles... J'ai trahi la déesse et le sanctuaire, au nom d'une justice en laquelle je croyais. Une justice qui n'a fait que se révéler impardonnable, tant est le nombre de morts qu'elle a causé, ou encore-

N'y tenant plus, je sautais dans ses bras, le sentant me rattraper in extremis. Sans réfléchir, je collais mes lèvres contre les siennes, comme nous l'avions fait tant de fois pendant notre adolescence.

Je gémissais, la chaleur en bas de mes cuisses m'inondant comme une rivière. Les lèvres de l'Or étaient chaudes et douces, fiévreuses et tentatrices. Elles bougeaient contre les miennes, sa langue cherchant la mienne. Son corps musclé de par les centaines d'entraînements et de combats qu'il avait menés, se colla au mien, brûlant de désir. Dans un réflexe, mes bras se nouaient autour de son coup. Comme l'étreinte d'un serpent autour de sa proie, la mienne était forte, poussée à bout par l'affection que mon coeur portait pour le douzième chevalier d'Or.

Les lèvres d'Aphrodite devenaient brûlantes, comme une tasse d'eau bouillie. Elles bougeaient de plus en plus vite contre les miennes, me laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Des larmes tombaient de mes yeux, tant le bonheur que je vivais semblait irréelle.

-A-Aph... P-Phrodi-dite.

Je parvenais à murmurer son nom malgré la langue dans ma bouche. Sa salive colorait joliment mes lèvres roses, leur donnant une teinte rougeâtre.

-Je te pardonne, tout, absolument tout. Ce que tu m'as fait... Est horrible, et j'ai été longtemps blessée à cause de cela... Mais j'ai envie de te pardonner, de reprendre un nouveau départ. Rien que toi et moi, tous les deux, dans un monde où le règne de Saga n'est plus. Un monde où toi et moi, nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher.

J'avais réussi à lâcher tout ça avant de reprendre mon souffle. Je réussissais finalement à lui dire ce que je ressentais ! Bénie était la Déesse !

-Oh, Gabriel !

Alors que je laissais échapper un autre soupir, une des mains d'Aphrodite se posait délicatement sur ma joue. Mon regard la suivait, puis recherchait ses yeux encore une fois: des yeux bleus comme les miens, mais les siens étaient couleur turquoise, alors que les miens étaient couleur cobalt. Je pouvais aisément voir le désir qui y brillait. La tendresse qui y baignait effaçait tous mes doutes. Et tant d'années auparavant, c'était cette même main qui m'avait blessée.

-Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Je suis désolée d'être un lâche. De ne jamais avoir eu le courage de venir te parler. Chaque fois que je te regardais, j'avais l'impression de revivre ce jour. Les regrets m'interdisaient de t'approcher, me traitant de monstre-

-Tu n'en es pas un.

Il souriait tristement. Son autre main, dont le bras était resté attaché à ma taille, remontait doucement ma hanche pour caresser mon autre joue.

-J'en étais un. J'ai fait tant de choses horribles...

Je fermais les yeux, desserrais mes mains de son cou afin de les placer des deux côtés de son visage. L'une d'elle se baladait sur ses lèvres, et la tentation de l'embrasser resurgissait, jusqu'au moment où il se servait de la main sur ma joue droite pour l'attraper.

Tout en me regardant, il posait mon index sur ses lèvres, et l'engloutissait dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Une autre vague de chaleur et de désir m'envahissait, alors qu'en maintenant son regard, l'Or s'appliquait à me sucer le doigt.

-Aphrodite...

-Est-ce que tu... désires cela ? Demanda-t-il après un moment, réunissant nos deux mains.

J'avalais le peu de salive qu'il me restait. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment? La déesse de l'amour, qui portait le même nom que l'homme en face de moi, savait très bien que je le désirais plus que tout au monde; mon corps, mais également mon coeur, en brûlaient d'envie.

Je souriais doucement, et caressai sa joue.

-la chose dont j'ai le plus envie, maintenant, c'est de pouvoir te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Aphrodite fermait les yeux et baisait la paume de ma main avec ardeur.

La langue d'Aphrodite me faisait crier. Elle avait exploré ma bouche, mon coup, ma poitrine, mes cuisses... Et elle goûtait enfin à la partie que je souhaitais le plus.

-Ne t'oblige pas si... Tu ne veux pas.

Aphrodite relevait la tête d'entre mes jambes. Le voir ainsi, alors qu'il s'était déshabillé pour moi, entre mes cuisses, son souffle sur mon organe de plaisir, m'offrait une vision si érotique que j'aurais pu en jouir.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire croire que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Comme pour appuyer ses dire, il rapprochait sa tête et soufflait sur mon clitoris.

J'avais envie de pleurer.

De bonheur.

-Eh bien... Ce n'est pas... hmm... (le ton embarrassé de ma voix ne semblait pas lui échapper. J'avais envie de mourir de honte tant j'étais gênée par ce que j'allais dire) un endroit très... Propre.

Il riait. Son rire cristallin résonnait dans le temple des Poissons jumeaux. Je gémissais à nouveau.

-Mais non, dit-il en embrassant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant grogner. Il n'y a rien qui puisse être sale en toi, Gabriel. N'aie jamais honte de ça. Jamais. C'est tout à fait naturel.

Intérieurement, je me mettais à me remémorer toutes les fois où j'avais tenté d'aborder ce sujet avec les Saintias. Elles étaient les seules femmes du Sanctuaire. Etant adolescente, mon corps avait commencé à changer d'une façon qui me faisait un peu peur, à cette époque-là. Je n'avais eu personne d'autre à qui en parler, et sûrement pas aux chevaliers.

Cependant, elles avaient à chaque fois esquivé mes questions. De même pour les servantes. Seuls les quelques livres que j'avais déniché à force de recherches acharnées avaient pu répondre à certaines des questions que je me posais.

Cela n'avait été que lorsque j'avais pu me faire quelques amies au village de Rodorio, que les choses s'étaient éclaircies.

J'étais tirée de mes pensées lorsque le beau suédois déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres. Involontairement, mes hanches bougeaient. Le blond caressait la partie la plus sensible de mon corps à l'aide de sa langue, et j'avalais ma salive en vocalisant mes gémissements, bougeant mon bassin, mes hanches, mes jambes, mes bras, ma tête... Le feu éprouvant que je ressentais se multipliait avec les mouvements circulaires que faisait la langue d'Aphrodite.

Et pourtant, j'avais encore du mal à croire que tout ce que je vivais était réel, qu'Aphrodite était vraiment là, sa tête entre mes cuisses; et que moi, j'étais nue, allongée sur son lit, à l'intérieur du temple Des Poissons.

Mêmes ses draps se sont imprégnés de son odeur... La rose rouge...

-A-Aphrodite...

Ses mains cherchèrent les miennes et s'y agrippèrent.

Je criai, et criai encore et encore, tant que j'étais sûre que mêmes les dieux de l'Olympe auraient pu m'entendre. Le chevalier des Poissons s'arrêta un instant, me regardant avec un sourire fier. Son visage semblait humide, ses yeux à demi-clos, ses lèvres étaient encore plus rouges... Colorées par... Moi.

-J'ai tant rêvé de pouvoir enfin te refaire ça... Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point...

-Ah...Ah!

Je criai encore, incapable de m'arrêter. Puis venait le moment tant attendu: L'orgasme, la sensation plus jouissive au monde. J'avais l'impression que mon vagin était en train de battre, qu'il remplaçait mon coeur.

Aphrodite embrassait mes cuisses, puis remontait à ma hauteur, déposant quelques baisers papillons qui commençaient de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon cou. La douceur et la tendresse avec lesquelles il me touchait et me caressait me rendaient folle de joie. Il venait de me faire l'amour de la façon la plus agréable qui était.

-S'il-te-plaît... Fais le.

Cette voix me semblait si distante, si différente... Puis je comprenais que ces mots étaient les miens.

Le chevalier des Poissons stoppait ses baisers humides et se redressait.

-Tu es vraiment sûre ? Demanda-t-il, et pour une fois, je pouvais percevoir de l'anxiété dans le ton de sa voix. Depuis la dernière fois, cela fait si longtemps... Je n'ai pas de préservatif, tu risques de tomber-

Avec un sourire, mes mains s'agrippaient à ses boucles blondes et soyeuses. L'or se figeait, puis fermait les yeux un moment, avant de les ré-ouvrir.

-Je pense que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire quoi que ce soit, Aphrodite.

Et avec un sourire, je relevais ma tête pour effleurer ses lèvres et me goûter.

-Ah !

Les mouvements d'Aphrodite devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Son visage, lové au creux de mon cou, était d'un rouge tomate. Il respirait encore plus fort que moi, mais ses yeux luisaient d'amour, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire en les regardant, en sachant à qui cet amour était destiné.

-Gabriel !

Le chevalier de la constellation des Poissons gémit alors qu'il jouit, la semence se propageant à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Je vins peu après lui, lui embrassant le cou après qu'il m'imitait pour me serrer fort dans ses bras.

Lentement, sa respiration reprenait un rythme à peu près normal. Son corps était brûlant contre le mien. Avec un autre baiser, je décidais de poser ma tête juste sur sa poitrine.

-Oh, disais-je avec réalisation. Tu... N'es... Pas... R-Retourné à la réunion.

Aphrodite souriait.

-Ce n'est pas... Grave. C'est cet instant qui compte.

Il baissait la tête pour me fixer.

-Tu es toute rouge, disait Aphrodite en desserrant légèrement son étreinte.

Je baissais les yeux, inspirant profondément. Soudainement, je sentais le désir monter jusqu'à mes joues lorsque je réalisais que la virilité du douzième gardien reposait entre mes cuisses.

-Tu rougissais moins tout à l'heure, me taquinait gentiment le chevalier des Poissons. Comme pour me narguer, il bougeait sa cuisse, faisant frotter sa virilité contre mon entre-jambe. Je grognais.

Son sourire était éclatant, ses cheveux caressaient sa peau et chatouillaient la mienne; il avait l'air si heureux...

Et j'étais heureuse moi aussi, heureuse dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ce que je vivais été réel, toujours pas, mais je sentais toute trace d'inconfort, de malaise ou de timidité s'envoler. C'était vraiment comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, lui et moi.

-Ca va ? demanda Aphrodite. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as... Est-ce que...

Il se raclait la gorge, et pour la première fois, je croyais percevoir de la timidité dans sa voix.

-Est-ce que tu as beaucoup aimé ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as aimé ça puisque tu n'arrêtais pas de le gémir, mais... C'était comment ?

-Ah...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Qui aurait cru qu'Aphrodite, le plus beau chevalier de la cavalerie d'Athéna, pourrait douter de ses propres prouesses sexuelles !

-C'était extraordinaire. Murmurai-je en enfonçant ma tête sous la sienne, juste en-dessous de son menton. J'ai adoré Aphrodite. Et toi ?

Il caressa mes cheveux bruns.

-Moi aussi, j'ai adoré.

Ces paroles me réchauffaient de l'intérieur. Je ressentais une certaine fierté.

-Tu... Te rappelles... Notre première fois ?

Poussée par l'émotion, je me mis à couvrir son corps de baisers.

-Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier... murmura-il en me caressant la tête. Sa gorge poussa un étrange son lorsque je pris son membre dans ma bouche. Il se remit à gémir très fort. Puis, quand sa jouissance avait atteint son apogée, il se retirait de ma bouche, et venait juste à côté.

-Je n'ai même pas pu te goûter, plaisantai-je en penchant ma tête vers le bas pour le lécher avec ma langue.

Aphrodite se redressa brusquement et me repris dans ses bras, me serrant très fort.

-Je ne voulais pas que... Tu t'étouffes, murmura-t-il doucement.

Je ris.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi. Je peux enfin... Enfin te le dire à nouveau.

Bientôt, la rumeur de ma relation amoureuse avec Aphrodite s'était répandue dans tout le Sanctuaire. Je savais qu'Aphrodite, qui était discret et peu bavard, n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie, alors j'en avais déduit que cela était probablement du au fait que son cosmo s'était imprégné du mien.

D'ordinaire, les Ors n'avaient pas d'amants et ne se mariaient pas. Non pas que cela était interdit, mais le dévouement à la déesse et la vie de Saint ne rendaient pas facile une vie de famille. Le dernier Saint s'étant marié avait été Ilas du lion, et c'était un chevalier d'or qui avait vécu lors de la précédente guerre sainte.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Je souriais et me retournais vers Aphrodite: il était toujours si éblouissant, avec ses long cheveux blonds et sa peau parfaite. Le voir faisait toujours battre mon coeur aussi fort.

Il était occupé à arroser ses roses, et était vêtu d'un chiton et d'un tablier. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une longue et haute queue de cheval.

-Rien de particulier. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, j'ai presque fini.

Le ciel était bien ensoleillé aujourd'hui, pas une seule trace de nuage à l'horizon. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud. Je soupirais de fatigue, et me relevais de l'arbre contre lequel j'étais adossée.

-C'est nostalgique, non ? Toi en train de t'occuper de tes roses, et moi en train de te regarder. Ca me rappelle le jour de notre première rencontre.

Aphrodite posa son arrosoir et retira son tablier et les gants qu'il portait. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, le soleil l'éclairant encore plus.

Son visage prit la forme d'une moue.

-Tu veux dire, le jour où tu as cru que j'étais une fille ?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a d'amusant, grommela le poisson en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Tes cheveux étaient si courts à l'époque... Et puis, tu avais une apparence vraiment androgyne. le taquinai-je alors que ses bras encerclaient ma taille.

Aphrodite grogna et murmura quelque chose, avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Il caressa mes cheveux et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Je rougis.

-Au moins maintenant, dit-il en changeant de sujet, tu n'auras plus à te mettre en exil au village de Rodorio pour m'éviter.

Une légère pointe d'accusation colora sa voix, mais je l'ignorai.

-Si tu veux bien de moi, alors je ne serai pas contre l'idée de vivre avec toi, au temple des poissons jumeaux.

-As-tu vraiment besoin de me le demander ?

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le Suédois me prit dans ses bras et me portait telle une déesse, entrant dans son temple, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Et pendant tout ce temps, je souriais, heureuse du bonheur que m'avait donné la déesse de l'amour, tout en caressant la bague portée à mon annulaire gauche.

La fille de Zeus souria, et serra son sceptre.

Nike guidait encore ses pas, elle devait beaucoup à la déesse de la victoire. Sans elle et la reine des enfers, Perséphone, elle n'aurait pas pu retrouver la réincarnation d'Alone.

-Cela n'a pas été tâche aisée, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle détourna son regard de la belle chute d'eau et se retourna afin de voir son plus vieil ami: Shion du Bélier.

L'accord passé avec son oncle avait ramené pratiquement tous les chevaliers à la vie, mais cela ne suffirait pas... Une déesse se rappelait de toute sa vie, et pour une divinité, la vie durait une éternité... Des millénaires... Aussi, elle ne pouvait pas oublier tous les saints des précédentes générations... Régulus, Kardia, Albafica, Lugonis, Hakurei, Tenma... Eux et bien d'autres ne reviendraient jamais, et même les saints de cette époque finiraient par mourir; c'était une fatalité: les hommes naissaient, vivaient, s'épanouissaient comme des fleurs pour redevenir poussière et nourrir Gaia.

Au moins, elle pourrait rester avec ceux de cette époque un peu plus longtemps en appréciant la paix, pourvu Zeus qu'elle serait de longue durée. Mais la déesse était loin d'être naive; ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention de son divin père qu'une entente avait pu être trouvée avec son oncle Hadès.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Shion, la voix douce et les yeux chaleureux. J'aimerais simplement vous poser une question: comment avez vous fait pour trouver la réincarnation de l'ancien hôte d'Hadès ?

La Déesse souria et ferma les yeux un instant. Les souvenirs de la précédente guerre sainte jaillissaient.

-Soeur Perséphone m'a aidée. Elle ne s'est jamais mêlée des guerres de Hadès, mais son absence lui permet de passer toute l'année avec sa mère, Déméter. Elle disait que ça l'occuperait... Alors elle a surveillé l'âme d'Alone quand il est arrivé à Elysium.

Il s'agissait d'un sujet assez pénible pour la fille de Zeus. Elle pouvait garder Amiracle, le premier chevalier de pégase, auprès d'elle. Même si son apparence et ses souvenirs n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes: Sasuke, Saphir, Ios, Tenma, Seiya...

Cependant, Alone, qui avait été son frère... Son âme pouvait atterrir n'importe où, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve avant de le perdre définitivement.

Lorsque Alone et Tenma avaient rendu leur dernier souffle, il y'avait plusieurs décennies de cela, la déesse prenait la décision de se réincarner en humain: elle désirait avoir ceci en commun, pouvoir tout partager avec eux.

-Etrangement, Alone a fait le choix de se réincarner au même moment que Tenma... Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il renaisse en femme. Je suis vraiment... heureuse d'avoir pu le revoir. Cela aurait été merveilleux si Tenma et Alone pouvaient se souvenir, se souvenir de l'un l'autre également... Mais l'eau de la rivière Léthé l'empêchera. Non; elle l'a déjà fait.

-Je suis désolée, dame Athéna. J'aimerais pouvoir soulager votre souffrance.

-Shion... Tu l'as déjà fait. Quand la famille de Gabriel est morte accidentellement, soeur Perséphone t'a guidé à elle. A lui. Tu l'as trouvé. Tu en as déjà fait énormément. Mais peut-être vaut-il mieux que ces deux là ne se remémorent jamais leur souffrance. Je suis heureuse qu'Alone... Que Gabriel ait pu trouver du réconfort auprès d'Aphrodite.

Shion acquiesça, et regardait les chutes d'eau. La treizième armure réparée, un nouvel Or ferait son apparition dans quelques décennies... Signifiant une nouvelle guerre.

La déesse, elle, ne prononça plus un mot, et, avec un sourire, elle avança vers son vieil ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos opinions (négatives ou positives) sur l'histoire en commentaire ^3^
> 
> Je précise aussi que Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, mais le personnage de Gabriel et le scénario présents dans cette histoire sont à moi.
> 
> Bonne soirée !
> 
> ~~PiscesRain


End file.
